


Slide On In

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi profiling Coulson, Comparing Skye to Steve Rogers, Coulson making excuses, Coulson's Cap Crush, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, Interrogation, Kissing, Making Out, Skye knows what she wants, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson ficlet based on prompt at http://promptmeskoulson.tumblr.com/allprompts</p><p>What about a fic about Coulson and Bobbi and some goodnatured teasing about his feelings for Skye? After all, Coulson said Bobbi was one of the best interrogators out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide On In

"That Skye sure is something," Bobbi said, eyes following after the girl as she had left Coulson's office.

Coulson smiled politely at her, noting her crossed arms and the way the whites of her eyes were slightly larger than normal.

"When I first met her," he said, circling back around behind his desk. "She was hacking SHIELD from her van with a laptop."

"I get the resourceful part for sure," Bobbi said, her eyes following him as he made a lot of movements that were distracting, but nothing more than busywork.

She narrowed her eyes. "So from a van to advisor to the Director of SHIELD in less than a year. Maria Hill hitched her star to the wrong director."

Coulson looked up at her, less kindness in this smile, the tension in the corners of his eyes giving it away.

"Skye has a knack for seeing things differently," he said, opening a file and looking over the form inside. "It's a perspective that SHIELD needed more of. To hold us to a higher standard. HYDRA wouldn't have been able to survive with that kind of leadership."

"That a dig against Fury?" Bobbi asked, prying.

"No, Fury did what he had to do. Alien invasions and gods and monsters. And all that time, HYDRA was exploiting it. You can hardly blame him for being..."

"Paranoid?" she interjected.

"I was going to say something nice, like shrewd," he said, relaxing slightly.

"Wow, you make her sound like Captain America or something."

Coulson sat back in his chair and crossed his fingers in front of him on the desk. Her expression had a bit of pride in it.

"I guess you might say they share a similar outlook," he said, tilting his head.

"Your crush on Captain Rogers is the stuff of legend, sir," Bobbi said, grinning, leaning her hand against the back of one of his guest chairs.

"If, by 'crush' you 'mean respect and admiration'," he answered, eyebrows knotting as he pulled the pen out of the desk holder and looked down to sign the form in front of him. "Then, yes."

"Inspiration, really," Bobbi said, sitting down in the chair across from him. "A guy like that has to make you want to dream big, you know?"

"He seems to have that effect on people," Coulson said, popping the pen back in the holder and folding the file shut and putting it very neatly on top of the stack at the corner of his desk.

Her eyes followed all of his movements carefully. "Follow him to hell and back, those big brown eyes of his."

Coulson eyes shot up to look at her like a pair of daggers.

"Oh, that's right," she smiled, coyly. "They're blue, aren't they?"

"So, you and Hunter, is that going to be a problem?" he asked, turning it back on her.

Bobbi raised her eyebrows and stood up, lifted her chin slightly. "I don't see why it should be."

"This organization is barely getting on its feet, I need you to be focused," he said, noting he had her on the defensive. "The things HYDRA is capable of, we don't have a lot of room for distractions right now."

"Is that advice, or an order?" she said tersely, holding onto one of her forearms.

"Just advice, for now," he said, calmly looking up at her.

"Or, you could split our teams up," she started, looking up towards the ceiling in thoughtfulness. "Keep him safely out of the way in case I might be tempted to put my feelings before the mission?"

Coulson set his jaw and put his palms on his desk, standing. "Maybe I'll do just that."

"You know," she said, as he walked around the desk. "Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with."

He paused, put his hands in the pockets and turned away from her to look out the window.

"If you love them, you do what's best for them," he said quietly. "You make sacrifices."

"Then your whole life becomes one big sacrifice, and, you lose sight of what you're doing it for to begin with," she said, staring at his back. "Me? I need the little rewards. Even if it's not perfect...or...for forever. It's life. It's real."

"Would Hunter agree with you about that?" he said, after thinking it over for a moment.

"No," Bobbi said, shaking her head and walking towards the window to stand next to him. "He'd want certainty. Have me tell him it was forever and that we'll never lose it again. He's romantic like that."

"I think I might be the romantic type, myself," Coulson said, sympathetically.

"We tend to love hard," Bobbi said, quirking her mouth into a sideways smirk. "Tell you what you need to hear, which isn't to say we don't feel it or mean it. One day at a time. We're not trying to orchestrate life."

"That's called being impulsive," he said, his mouth hardening into a thin line. "Or even reckless."

"If you misunderstand it," she said, smiling. "That's why we keep giving you second chances."

"How many chances do you get before you give up?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

She could feel the petulance in the question.

"We don't," she said. "You have to walk away."

  
***

"Sir," she said, pulling away to take in a breath.

He had pushed her up against the side of the SUV.

"If we're going to do this, you can't call me 'sir'," he said, trying not to laugh nervously as he attacked her mouth again.

"What do you want me to call you?" she asked, pulling at his hair, like she needed this new information ASAP before she could continue.

"Coulson or Phil, or A.C.," he said, raising his eyebrows with a smile. "I dunno."

"Mr. Director," she said, grinning and pulling at his tie as she kissed him more slowly, feeling him moan into her mouth and plant his hands on either side of her head against the door of the SUV.

She started to loosen his tie as he looked over her face, her eyes staring back at him filled with fleeting suggestions of thoughts and ideas. And where he read her so easily before, it was now mixed with desire and he was totally caught unaware and terribly turned on by it.

Just to think, moments before he had just stopped her in the hallway and asked to talk to her. But she had read him like a book, felt the tension in his voice and suggested they come here where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Then he'd started to say that recent events had lead him to question some of the choices he'd made, that things had become too familiar between them, and perhaps it might be best...

He didn't get very far. He imagined his face must have looked like one giant excuse because she had just rolled her eyes and kissed him.

At first he didn't react, just kind of froze. Then she had said, " _Great_ " when he had grabbed her and pushed her up against SUV and kissed her back.

"Let's get inside," she said, grabbing at the handle behind her. "It'll be like old times."

His hands went to her hips and lifted her off the ground as he rocked his hips up against her, pinning her against the door. "How is that for old times?" he said, kissing the side of her neck.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked, tilting her head to him better access.

"Nice way to go," he said, biting at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

" _Oh geez_ ," she said, running her nails over the back of his neck. " _Yes_ , Coulson."

"You mean Mr. Director," he said, dropping her feet to the ground and looking back towards the hangar entrance. "I think I hear someone."

His hand reached for the door handle and he pulled it open as she crawled inside and he went after pulling the door shut behind them.

Bobbi pulled Hunter after her and stopped him just in front of the SUV.

"We gonna do it in there again?" he asked.

"Why, did it cramp your style last time?" she asked, running her hand up under his shirt.

"Not at all," he said, ripping his shirt over his head and surrounding her in his arms to kiss her passionately.

"Just thought it might be fun," he said, biting her lip. "Risk getting caught."

Bobbi tossed her hair away from her shoulder. "You know I love it when you live dangerously."

"I'd do anything for you, Bobbi," he said, pushing her up against the SUV door, as his hands were working on the button on her jeans.

Bobbi rested her head against the window and then suddenly froze. "Okay, Plan B," she said with a whisper, leaning forward.

"What?" Hunter said, disappointment in his voice. "This was going to be a whole _thing_."

"You are going to have to improvise," she said with a hushed whisper. " _Someone is in there_."

Hunter put his hand over his eyes and tried to look into the tinted windows.

"Stop it!" she said, jerking him away.

"Who?" Hunter laughed. "The Director getting a bit of slap and tickle with 'you know who'?"

"I know, they're _so obvious_ ," she said, rolling her eyes. "Options."

"You, tell me," he said, yanking his shirt up off the ground. "They stole our spot, you know, I think we should toss them."

Bobbi chuckled darkly. "We should _totally_ go do it in his office."

"Love to," he said, pulling his shirt on over his head. "Doubt he leaves that unlocked."

"Shooting range?" she said, gesturing with her hand. "No one will be there this time of night, and, we could get caught by a Koenig..."

"Deal," he said.

He took her hand as they raced away together.

When their footsteps could no longer be heard, the door to the SUV flew open.

" _In my office_?!" he said, flustered, getting one foot out as he tried to tuck in his shirt.

"Coulson," she said calmly.

" _So obvious?!!!_ " he added turning back to her.

"Coulson," she said more loudly.

He turned to look back at her, taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself a bit.

"What should we do?" he asked. "We need to talk about this."

"We do," she said, looking out at him from the backseat with a small smile.

" _Slide on in_."

 

 

 


End file.
